Always your's
by xox-Hellz-Angel-xox
Summary: set in the 7 season...Spuffy...They fought the First and won and now they have loads of slayers to help if it comes back. It does come back but this time it doesn't want anything...much.
1. ch1

Ch.1  
  
Buffy stood at the bottom of the stairs of her basement her hand on the rail. "Give me a reason to stay with you." She said.  
  
"You want to." Said Spike. "I can tell."  
  
"It doesn't matter." She said.  
  
"Why not, Pet?" He asked. She turned around to face him.  
  
"Do you know how dead you'd be if they found out? And you know, I really don't want you dead right now." Spike walked toward her his black jeans hanging low on his hips and kissed her. He pushed her into the wall next to the stairs and she turned her face away from his. He kissed up her jaw line to her ear. "Spike, stop." She whispered. He nibbled on her ear and her body betrayed her mind as she arched into him.  
  
"You'd stop me if you really wanted me to, Luv." He ran his hands up her sides under her blue T-shirt. She shivered under his touch.  
  
"Spike, please." She whispered again. He covered her mouth with his and she tried not to kiss him back but found she couldn't resist. He pulled back and growled deep in his throat.  
  
"You're mine." He said huskily in her ear. At his words Buffy gave in knowing she wouldn't hold out much longer anyway. She never could no matter how hard she tried. She ran her hands up his chest and Spike knew she'd given in like always. She'd tried to leave him before. They both knew it was wrong when it started. Her excuse was always the same. But she could never resist him.  
  
Buffy pushed Spike backward into the support poll in the middle of the room. She crushed her lips to his and snaked one arm around his neck and one through the bleach-blonde hair on the side of his head. He smirked into her soft, watermelon lips as he kissed her and ran his hands up her back. She inched her leg up until it was around his waist. Spike moved slightly away from the poll and pulled her other leg up around his waist. She felt the beginning of his erection on her thigh as he walked over to the bed pulling the shirt over her head while she kissed up the side of his jaw and nibbled down his neck. He let her fall back onto the bed with her strawberry blonde hair flying out in all directions and threw the T-shirt over his shoulder. Buffy kicked off her sandals and Spike let his hands travel up her legs and over the shorts she hadn't changed out of after training. He ran his fingers up the inside of her thigh to her wet hot core and back and she moaned. He smirked and took his hand away. She whimpered and he crawled over her and kissed up her stomach unhooking her bra and throwing that over his shoulder as well. She ran her hands over his back and leaving one on his side she traced his pant line and watched with a smile as he got harder. Spike pulled Buffy's shorts down to her mid-thighs and covered her nipple with his mouth. She moaned and arched into him again making him harder if it was at all possible. He slowly slid the shorts down her legs making her squirm with want. He nipped her through her panties and then slid them off only slightly faster than he had the skirt. She squirmed again. He smirked and traced her opening with his middle finger. She gasped and he slipped his finger inside her. She pushed her hips toward him and he slid another finger in. he massaged her clit with his thumb while he slid two and then three fingers in and out of her. She moaned. Her moans got louder as she reached her climax. Just before she reached her climax Spike replaced his fingers with his tongue. With a final lick of his tongue inside her Buffy climaxed and moaned loudly arching her back. Spike licked her juices off his fingers and Buffy felt herself get hot again. She held her hand out to Spike and he took it crawling on top of her again. She kissed him and turned him over on his back and straddled him. "My turn." She said seductively with a smile. She ran her french manicured nail down the side of his face and neck. She licked across his lips and rubbed up against his erection, her hardened nipples rubbing his chest. Spike moaned and Buffy swallowed it when she kissed him. "Yummy." She whispered in his ear. She traced the curve of his ear with her tongue and nibbled the bottom. She dragged her nails down his chest leaving red marks. He moaned and she traced his pant line and down to the tip of his erection. She wrapped her hand around the bulge in his pants and squeezed. Then she moved back up to kiss him again. She kissed down the middle of his chest and undid his belt buckle and jeans. She slowly pulled them over his legs like he'd done to her then moved back up. She grazed her teeth over the tip of his erection and licked down the side then took him, even as large as he was, into her mouth. He moaned and she sucked and licked at him making him feel like he was going to burst. Buffy ran her hand up his leg and over the part of his stomach she could reach. Spike growled, he couldn't take it anymore so he took her hand and hauled her up over him. Then he flipped them over and pinned her hands over her head. She smiled and lifted her hips toward him. Spike slowly entered her to torture her then pulled almost fully out. When he started to push into her again only slightly faster she thrust her hips toward him and he went faster. They set into a rhythm of fast hard thrusts and were both sweating and moaning. As she reached her second climax Buffy screamed in pleasure and her walls closed in around Spike who growled low in his throat. He collapsed on top of her as he emptied himself into her. She kissed him and then he rolled off of her. She crawled over him and got under the blankets and he followed. She lay flat on her back with Spike's head on her chest and his arms around her, her right hand was on his arm over her stomach and the other was around him playing with his hair. They stayed like that for hours and when Buffy thought Spike was asleep she whispered, "You'll never know how much you mean to me. I'm just beginning to find out." 


	2. ch2

~*~*~*Later that day*~*~*~  
  
Buffy sat curled up in Spike's lap on the bed flicking through the channels on the TV in the corner. "Spike?"  
  
"Hmm?" he stroked her hair.  
  
"How am I going to tell them?"  
  
"I don't know, Luv. You'll know when the time's right."  
  
"Yeah, I guess." She paused. "What time is it?" Spike picked up her wrist.  
  
"You're the one with the watch. 5:15."  
  
"Shit!" she jumped up. "I gotta go upstairs and get ready. Supposed to meet Dawn, the gang and the potentials at the Bronze in an hour!"  
  
"Where are they anyway?"  
  
"Faith, Dawn and the potentials except Kennedy went to the beach, she went with Will, Xander and Anya to supper somewhere."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"The sun should be set by then. Wanna come with?"  
  
"Why not." Buffy picked up her sandals and threw a clean tight black T- shirt shirt at Spike from the dryer. "Meet you upstairs in an hour." She ran up the two flights of steps from the basement to the 2nd floor and went into the bathroom. She stripped of her clothes and turned on the shower. She got in washed her hair and body and shaved her legs and underarms. She let the hot water run over her clean body for a minute then turned it off and wrapped a towel around herself. She walked into her room, brushed and dried her hair and pulled on a black Jean miniskirt and a red tank top. She put on black sneakers and put mousse in her hair to make it wavy/curly. She put on watermelon lip-gloss and whitish pink eye shadow with black eyeliner and mascara. She went downstairs and Spike was sitting on the couch with an almost empty mug.  
  
"Thought I'd eat before we leave." He said, getting up and walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Good idea." He came back out without the mug and looked her up and down.  
  
"Mmm...You wearing a coat or anything?" he pulled on his leather duster.  
  
"Nah to warm." She grabbed his hand and their fingers automatically intertwined. Buffy locked the door behind her and they headed to the Bronze.  
  
"So what's with the little outing?" asked Spike. "Figured you'd want them training all the time."  
  
"I do but they were doing really well and I needed some fun and it's only one free day so I figured why not. And Faith wanted it to and she figures we can have some single slayer fun."  
  
"And you don't have fun with me?" Spike said in mock offence.  
  
"I have lots of fun with you but I need Bronze dance-y fun. I haven't had that in a while."  
  
"Well getting the potentials trained is important, you haven't had time for Bronze dance-y fun, Pet."  
  
"I miss it." They reached the Bronze and immediately let their hands fall apart. Buffy pushed the door open and scanned the crowd for Faith, Dawn, the potentials, Xander, Anya or Willow. She saw that they all had taken over the area of the Bronze that contained chairs, couches and tables. Faith noticed Buffy as she walked over to the area and came towards her and Spike.  
  
"B, Floor, now, Dance. Let's go." She said taking Buffy's hand and raising it into the air with her own. Buffy turned her head and winked at Spike as Faith led her to the floor. When they got through the medium sized crowd and to the dance floor the song changed to 'All the small things' by Blink 182. Buffy glanced at the stage noticing for the first time that there was no live entertainment tonight. She and Faith found a spot on the floor and started to dance.  
  
Spike glanced over at them as he headed to the bar to get a drink. Buffy was side on to him as was Faith. Buffy had one knee between Faiths and one of Faiths knees was between Buffy's and they were inches apart moving their hips to fast music. Spike looked away for fear of getting aroused by the swaying of his lover's hips. He bought a simple beer and headed back toward the gang and the potentials.  
  
"Hey Spike." Said Willow cheerfully as he walked up next to where she was seated in Kennedy's lap on a plush red couch.  
  
"Hey Red."  
  
"Where's Buffy?" asked Xander from beside Willow and under Anya.  
  
"Oh she got me pissed off and I shoved a sword through her neck." Spike answered sarcastically.  
  
"Faith pulled her off to the Dance floor before she could get over here." Said Willow with a smile. Spike sat on the arm of the couch and took a sip of his beer.  
  
"Anyone have a clue why Buffy even agreed to this tonight?" asked a potential from a chair across from Spike.  
  
"You guys were doing really well and I needed good old Bronze fun. And it's only one night so why not?" Said Buffy her and Faith walked up behind the couch Spike, Willow, Xander, Anya and Kennedy were sitting on. "And Fay wanted to have..." Faith cut her off.  
  
"Single Slayer Fun." She said. "You need to loosen up B."  
  
"Yeah, that." Said Buffy. "Fay, come get a drink with me."  
  
"Smirnoff."  
  
"You know it." The Slayers walked away to the bar and the potentials stared after them confused. They'd never seen Buffy act that way before.  
  
"You know she's not always strict and set on training." Said Dawn.  
  
"She can be fun when it comes down to it." Said Anya.  
  
"You should have seen her when she first came here." Said Xander. "She was a ball of teenage fun then."  
  
"Xander had a crush on her." Said Willow smiling mockingly at him.  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too.She's only so hard on you guys so you're prepared for what you have to face you know. She's been through a lot unprepared. She knows what it's like and she doesn't want you guys to have to." Said Willow.  
  
"Because you can tell how much she cares about us." Said another potential.  
  
"How can you even say that?" asked Willow. "Of course she cares."  
  
"And here she comes." Said Faith walking up behind them again. "Don't worry she didn't hear."  
  
"So what's up with all the sitting around anyway?" asked Buffy. She walked up next to Spike with a clear bottle that said Smirnoff Ice in red. The bottle was identical to the one Faith was holding. The song changed from another fast one to a slow song. "I love this song!" said Buffy. She laid down her drink and grabbed spike by the wrist. "Spike we're dancing."  
  
"You've got to be bloody kiddin' me Slayer." He said as he followed her to the dance floor.  
  
"Has Buffy ever gotten drunk that fast before?" asked Xander as Buffy laid her wrists on Spike's shoulders her fingertips grazing Spike's back and Spike's Hands found Buffy's Hips.  
  
"She's been drunk before?" asked a potential.  
  
"There was this one time that someone put something in the beer and everyone who drank it got drunk really fast and turned into cavemen and..." Dawn's story was cut off by Willow.  
  
"She's not drunk Xander. She just likes the song."  
  
"More like she just likes Spike." Said Faith.  
  
"What?" asked Xander.  
  
"You can't see it can you?" said Faith. "They're definitely together or screwing or something." Said Faith.  
  
"Okay eww." Said Dawn. Willow turned her head to be greeted by the sight of Spike putting slight pressure on Buffy's hips with his hands and Buffy smiling and tracing lines on his shoulder blades.  
  
"That's just wrong. We should talk to her." Said Willow.  
  
"And you never saw it coming?" asked Faith with a smirk. She took a sip of her drink and shook her head. "Never walked into the house to Buffy's screams of pleasure or Spikes Growls?"  
  
"She's my sister not really wanting to know that." Said Dawn.  
  
"Faith, shut up." Said Xander. "That's gross and not true, you're just trying to scare us...right?"  
  
"Wrong." Said Faith looking at Buffy and Spike. "Look, how can you think I'm kidding?" Willow turned her head again.  
  
"She's whispering in his ear and he's smirking, not good people." She said. 


	3. ch3

"They're looking at us." Buffy whispered in his ear as they danced.  
  
"Yeah?" he whispered back.  
  
"Faith knows."  
  
"How?"  
  
"When we were getting our drinks she said she walked into the house hearing my screams of pleasure and your growls more than once."  
  
"Always could make you scream, Luv." He whispered in a voice that made her shiver.  
  
"Always." She whispered seductively. He nibbled her ear. "Not here. Faith knows but I don't think the rest of them do."  
  
"Alright, Luv." The song ended and they went back over.  
  
"Buffy?" asked Willow.  
  
"Yeah, Will?"  
  
"Can I talk to you?"  
  
"Sure what's up?"  
  
"Come on." Willow led Buffy toward the bathroom and Buffy glanced at Faith as she followed. Faith smiled and winked.  
  
"What did she say to you Willow?" Buffy asked when they entered the empty bathroom.  
  
"Are you with Spike?" asked Willow.  
  
"Did Faith tell you that?"  
  
"Are you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
"I don't know...are you mad?"  
  
"No I just wish you would have told me."  
  
"Xander's going to flip."  
  
"No he won't...ok maybe."  
  
"Yeah can you not say anything? I'll tell him tonight after patrol I promise."  
  
"Ok, but I want to be there when you tell him."  
  
"Ok." They left the bathroom and went back. Buffy gave Faith a look that said don't say a thing and picked up her Smirnoff and took a sip.  
  
"B, Good song. Dance?" asked Faith.  
  
"Sure Fay."  
  
~*~*~*Hours later*~*~*~  
  
"I'm to tired to patrol." Said Faith as they entered the house.  
  
"Me too. But we have to. Come on, I'll get Spike to come."  
  
"Fine, B." They got up and stopped Spike before he got through the door.  
  
"Guys were patrolling!" Buffy yelled so everyone in the house could hear it.  
  
"My ear." Said Faith.  
  
"Sorry." They walked out of the house and down the street and once they were far enough away from the house that no one would see them Buffy linked her fingers with Spike.  
  
"Buffy! What are you doing?" said Faith in a fake surprised voice.  
  
"Fay."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Nah." Said Faith with a smile. "B! Watch..."  
  
"Hmm?" Buffy took the stake out of the back of her pants and shoved it into the vampire that was about to kick her in the back with his army boot clad feet.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"I'm not that tired, Fay. I can still sense when a vamps about to kick me."  
  
"Ok. Just saying in case."  
  
"Thanks." Faith saluted Buffy and they walked into another graveyard. A vampire attacked Buffy from the side with a punch to the jaw. She let go of Spike and kicked the vamp sending it flying to land flat on its back. She walked over to it as it got up and she kicked it again. It caught her leg and lifted. She flipped and kicked it with her other leg. When she landed it punched her stomach and she stumbled over some rocks. She back-fisted it across the face and staked it. "Fay?"  
  
"B?"  
  
"You know when we first met and you asked me if slaying mad me hungry and Horny?"  
  
"Umm hmm."  
  
"I get that now. I'm thinking we order pizza and then..."  
  
"I'm out on the second thing B...I'll leave that to you."  
  
"Damn strait you will." Said Spike.  
  
"God I'm so tired." Said Buffy 5 graveyards later.  
  
"Should go then?" asked Spike.  
  
"Yeah...I still have to talk to Xander."  
  
"How come?" asked Faith.  
  
"Promised Willow I'd tell Xander about me and Spike after patrol."  
  
"You tell Red in the bathroom?" asked Spike.  
  
"Yeah and then they had a quick screw." said Faith with a smirk.  
  
"Fay! He's not supposed to know about that! You said you wouldn't tell!" said Buffy with fake seriousness.  
  
"That's not funny." Said Spike. Buffy sat beside Faith her back to Spike.  
  
"Sorry B." said Faith. "Secrets out now." Spike walked over to them and picked Buffy up by the waist and turned her around pulling her into him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and laid her elbows on his shoulders. He moved his face millimeters from hers and nipped slightly at her bottom lip. She smiled slightly and he let her lip go and nibbled down her neck. Her smile widened slightly and he put her down.  
  
"Headin' back now?" he said and they walked back to Buffy's house. Buffy opened the door and closed it behind Spike and Faith.  
  
~*~*~*Later, after Pizza*~*~*~  
  
"Xander please don't be mad." Said Buffy. Willow sat on the edge of the bed in Buffy's room and Xander stood a few feet away. Buffy was standing by the closed door.  
  
"Not be mad? How can I not be mad that you're screwing Spike?"  
  
"Xander..."  
  
"Alright I'm not mad...Can I kill him?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Willow..."  
  
"Xander, I accepted it. You have to. Spike isn't the evil vamp that wants us all dead anymore."  
  
"I know, it's just...Spike?"  
  
"I know, Xander." Said Buffy.  
  
"Couldn't it have been Andrew?"  
  
"No." said Buffy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I know I haven't mentioned Andrew in any other chapters but that's because, idiot that I am, I forgot all about him. 


	4. ch4

Ok...I skipped a whole lot of the story line cuz its like exactly the same as the show and I figure why rewrite the show? And i'm going to start calling the potentials slayers in this chapter cause I for got about that...  
  
Ch.4  
  
~*~*~*Weeks Later*~*~*~  
  
Buffy jumped from the top of the yellow school bus as those who could came out from inside. Buffy walked to the edge of the crater that was the town of Sunnydale and home. The group stood spread out behind her. Willow linked her fingers with Kennedy's and Dawn walked up to Buffy and put a hand on her sister's shoulder.  
  
"We're all going to miss him." She said Quietly. Buffy put her hand over her little sisters.  
  
"Yeah." Buffy blinked away the tears that came to her eyes. "Can we go strait to L.A? I told Angel we'd come as soon as possible."  
  
"I'll check and see if the injured can make it to L.A." said Willow. Her and Kennedy went back inside the bus and everyone else followed.  
  
"Can you make it to L.A?" Faith asked Robin softly as she sat by him and stroked his cheek with her fingers.  
  
"Yeah." He said and closed his eyes. She kissed his fore head and heard his breathing even out as he fell asleep.  
  
"Buffy?" asked Willow.  
  
"Yeah?" Buffy said from the back of the bus. She sat with her back against the window and her legs pulled up to her chest.  
  
"We can go strait to L.A." Said Willow looking at her best friend sadly. "You'll be okay Buffy."  
  
"I hope so." She said. Then her gaze went blank and she was lost in thoughts of him. Of how she wished he hadn't died. Tears streamed down her face and that was the only indication to Willow that Buffy had not slipped into another catatonic state like she had when Glory had taken Dawn. Buffy thought of the first night that they had made love, in the abandoned building. Of the night he held her while she slept after everyone back at the summers house had kicked her out...  
  
"Where's Anya?" asked Kennedy.  
  
"She didn't make it out." Said Andrew.  
  
"Oh, Xander! I'm so sorry!" said Willow.  
  
"It's okay. I knew we weren't all going to make it. We talked about what would happen if one of us died. She said we should help find Slayers and rebuild the council." Xander sat next to Dawn near the back of the bus. Giles sat behind the wheel as the rest of the group found seats and started the engine. He closed the door and the bus pulled away toward L.A.  
  
~*~*~*2 hours later*~*~*~  
  
Pulling the bus up in front of the door to the L.A. hospital, Giles opened the door and killed the engine. He got up and those who weren't injured helped those who were inside. The hospital wasn't extremely busy and they got treated almost right away. Only Robin had to stay over night because of head injuries. Faith stayed by his side until a nurse came in and asked her to leave so he could rest.  
  
When everyone had been treated they all got back in the bus and Giles Dropped Buffy and Faith at Angel investigations while they went to find a place to stay. They walked in through the front doors just as Harmony and a girl with brown hair and glasses walked in through another door.  
  
"Buffy?" said Harmony.  
  
"Harmony?" asked Buffy in disbelief.  
  
"What are... I guess we don't need the second front?"  
  
"No, we don't. Is Angel here?"  
  
"Hold on, I'll call him." Said the girl that was with Harmony. "I'm Fred by the way." She walked over to the desk, picked up the phone and dialed a number Buffy guessed was Angels. "Angel?" she said into the phone. "It's Fred. Buffy here to see you. We're in the lobby. Ok, Bye." She walked back over to the group. "He's on his way."  
  
About 10 minutes later Angel came through a door to the left. "Hey." He said.  
  
"Hey." Said Buffy and Faith.  
  
"No need for the second front?" he asked as they sat down. Harmony and Fred sat at table near the couches and started talking and pointing things out on different pieces of paper.  
  
"Nope, got it covered." Said Faith crossing her legs and leaning back.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Yeah speaking of good, What's Harmony doing here? Last time I checked Harmony was not of the good." asked Buffy.  
  
"She's my secretary, kind of."  
  
"Have you completely lost your mind?"  
  
"Hey! I can hear you!"  
  
"Harmony last time I saw you, you tried to kill me and at the worst possible time too."  
  
"Yeah, sorry about that." She looked back down at the papers.  
  
"Hey, didn't she die at graduation?" A moment of pain passed through Buffy and Angels eyes.  
  
"No, I was turned at grad."  
  
"So what do you guys plan on doing now?" asked Angel.  
  
"Well Giles and the others went to look for a cheap hotel and tomorrow we're going to plan the trip back to England." Said Buffy.  
  
"Gonna restart the watchers council." Said Faith. "A couple of us will be back in a month or so to gather slayers and all that too." Willow and Kennedy walked through the doors and over to where everyone was sitting.  
  
"Hey Angel. Hey Harmony...wait Harmony?" she said.  
  
"Hey Willow." Said Angel.  
  
"Hey." Said Harmony.  
  
"You guys find rooms?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Oh, yeah." Said Kennedy.  
  
"The slayers are fighting over rooms and they won't listen to Giles so he figures you could come back and beat them up or something." Said Willow.  
  
"I'm in. We get first pick on rooms." Said Faith getting up.  
  
"Bye, I'll definetly talk to you before we go to England." Said Buffy as she was pulled toward the door by Faith.  
  
"Bye." Said Angel. He turned to Harmony and Fred. "How far are you guys into that?"  
  
~*~*~*At the hotel*~*~*~  
  
"We've got 7 rooms with two double beds each and 1 with two single beds." Said Giles.  
  
"Same floor?" asked Faith.  
  
"Yep." Said Xander.  
  
"Xander and Giles, you get the single beds. Willow, Kennedy you guys are with me, Faith and Dawn."  
  
"Got it." Said Willow.  
  
"Okay people, watch me randomly choose. You, you and you..." she looked at the keys in her hand and Giles took the key to his and Xanders room and headed off in that direction. Faith took the key to room number 10 and threw it to Willow who caught it and she and Kennedy walked off in that direction. "Room 11. You, you and you, 12. You, you and you, 13. You, you and you, 14. You, you and you, 15. You, you and you, 16. You, you and you, 17. Dawn do you mind a cot?"  
  
"Yes." Said Dawn and Buffy sighed. "Kidding, I just want to sleep."  
  
"Why can't we pick who we want to room with ourselves?" came a voice from the mix of slayers.  
  
"You're only here for a little while, get over it." Said Faith taking Buffy by the hand and dragging her toward their room. When they opened the door the cot was already laid out and Dawn was asleep on it and Willow and Kennedy were curled up together on one bed also asleep.  
  
Buffy and Faith took off their shoes and jackets and laid down on the other bed facing each other.  
  
"Do you miss him?" Asked Faith.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Spike."  
  
"Oh, yeah...more than I can stand." She shivered and put her hand to her cheek.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's crazy but I think I feel him touvhing me."  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
"Yes, I told him down in the hellmouth and he didn't believe me."  
  
"Really."  
  
"Yeah." Buffy rolled onto her back. "So what about you and Robin?"  
  
"What about us?" said Faith.  
  
"Are you falling for him?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"You are too I saw you in the bus with the face stroking."  
  
"Ok, fine, I'm falling for him."  
  
"Oh, Faith, falling in love? Has the world gone mad?"  
  
"Go to sleep, B." said Faith rolling onto her other side with a small laugh. 


	5. ch5

Buffy tossed in her sleep as the scene of Spike dying in the Hellmouth replayed in her head over and over again. She woke with a start and looked at the digital clock by the bed, 4:35 AM. "Great." She muttered. She had woken up sad and with very little patience this morning. She got out of bed and walked into the tiny bathroom that was attached to the room. She showered and redressed in her clothes. She left the bathroom to find Faith awake sitting on the bed. She looked so far away in her thoughts.  
  
The she came back to earth and said, "Hey."  
  
"Morning." Buffy said siting on the edge of the bed. Someone knocked on the door and Buffy went to open it. "Morning Giles."  
  
"Hey." Said Faith again.  
  
"Good morning." He said to both of them he came in and sat on the chair in the corner. Buffy sat back on the edge of the bed. "I've checked with the airlines and the two flights closest to now are tomorrow at 9:00 AM and three weeks from now. It's up to you and Faith what you think the best time to go would be."  
  
"I think we should take the one tomorrow morning." Said Faith.  
  
"Yeah, the faster we get there the faster we can train watchers and slayers and stuff."  
  
"And the better I do believe myself."  
  
"We'll wake up the rest of the slayers. Meeting here in an hour." Said Buffy.  
  
"Yes, should I wake Xander?"  
  
"Yeah, scoobies should talk about this first."  
  
"Alright I'll be back." Giles left to wake Xander. Buffy walked over to Willow on the other bed. She gently shook her friend awake.  
  
"Get up Will. We're having a scoobie meeting." Willow rolled onto her back.  
  
"What time is it?" she asked.  
  
"5:30."  
  
"Can Kennedy stay?"  
  
"Sure. Wake her up though. We'll have to make her an official scoobie."  
  
"Ok." Willow turned toward her lover. "Kennedy. Baby, wake up."  
  
"Mmm..." Kennedy moaned tiredly. She rolled toward Willow and caught her lips with hers. Willow closed her eyes and returned the kiss and when it ended she smiled.  
  
"Morning." Whispered Willow.  
  
"Morning." Whispered Kennedy. They got out of the bed and sat with Faith just as Xander and Giles came in. Giles sat back in the chair and Xander sat with his back to the wall next to Faith and the bed. Buffy shook Dawn.  
  
"Dawn, wake up. Scoobiage afoot." She said. Dawn stirred and opened her eyes.  
  
"I can tell it's early. Why are you waking me up this early?"  
  
"Scoobiage afoot." Buffy repeated.  
  
"Okay." Dawn  
  
"So what's the scoobiage about?" he asked the sleep still a bit evident in his voice.  
  
"Scoobiage... I should go." Said Kennedy sourly.  
  
"About when we're going to England. You stay. When we get to England we have to get rings or something that make us official scoobies." Said Willow.  
  
"That's a rather good idea." Said Giles.  
  
"Get S's carved in them." Said Faith.  
  
"Ok, so Tomorrow or three weeks from now?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Tomorrow." Said Xander, Willow and Dawn.  
  
"Yeah." Said Faith.  
  
"I think the faster the better." Said Kennedy. "Willow did you tell them about that cool spell you found?"  
  
"Yeah." Said Willow.  
  
"Alright. We're settled on tomorrow?" asked Giles. Everyone nodded.  
  
~*~*~*An hour later*~*~*~  
  
Everyone crowded around Buffy Faith and Giles. Giles sat in the chair once again and Buffy and Faith sat on the arms on either side. "We've decided when we're to go to England." Said Giles.  
  
"We're gonna fly there tomorrow at 9:00 AM." Said Faith.  
  
"Why so early?" asked one of the slayers.  
  
"I don't want to leave yet!" said another.  
  
"Yeah!" another.  
  
"It's not up for discussion." Buffy said Firmly.  
  
"But, that's not fair."  
  
"I said it wasn't up for discussion." Buffy walked out of the room and out of the building into the L.A sun. Faith followed her out.  
  
"B! Wait up!" she said running to catch up with the brisk pace at which Buffy was walking. "Slow down." Buffy slowed to a normal walk.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"No need to get pissy I just wanted to know what's up."  
  
"Nothing's up."  
  
"Buffy the look on your face tells me differently."  
  
"It's nothing Fay, I'll be fine."  
  
"Ok." They walked around L.A in comfortable silence for hours and the finally found themselves back at the hotel. Everyone spent the rest of the day in their rooms in groups talking. 


	6. ch6

Buffy turned her head and looked out the small window as the plane took off.  
  
"Buffy?" asked Dawn. Dawn was sitting in between her sister and Faith. "Buffy? Buffy can you hear me?" Dawn waved a hand in front of her sister's face. "Earth to Buffy!" Buffy jumped and turned toward her sister with sad eyes.  
  
"Sorry." Buffy tried to smile but failed miserably. "Got lost in my thoughts."  
  
"You really, really miss him don't you?" Dawn asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah, I do."  
  
"You love him don't you?"  
  
"Yeah. I do." Dawn pushed a piece of her chestnut hair behind her ear. I'll be right back." She got up and looked at Willow who was sitting behind them with Kennedy and another potential. Willow got up and followed Dawn to the bathroom.  
  
"What's up Dawnie?" she asked.  
  
"It's Buffy. We have to get Spike back for her or it's going to get worse."  
  
"She'll be fine Dawn. She's Buffy, she'll heal."  
  
"I don't think so. Not this time."  
  
"Dawn. She'll be fine. Just give it time." Willow put a hand on Dawn's shoulder and smoothed out her hair with the other the turned and walked back to her seat.  
  
"Yeah." Said Dawn in a voice that clearly stated Riiiiiiiight and then went back to her seat.  
  
After Dawn went to the bathroom Buffy turned her eyes back to the window. She sighed quietly and closed her eyes. In seconds she was asleep. She dreamed:  
  
_Buffy stood in the corner of a large dark room staring at Dream Buffy lying on a bed curled up in a tiny ball. Dream Buffy shook with sobs. Dawn came into the room and sat on the bed. "Shh...Buffy it's ok. Don't cry. Please, Buffy. Heal like Willow said you would. We need you." Tears rolled down Dawn's cheeks, as Dream Buffy didn't even notice there was someone else in the room with her. Dream Buffy jerked violently and Dawn quickly pulled her hand away and got off the bed. "Giles! Giles! She's doing it again!" she yelled sounding terrified. Giles burst into the room and took a small leather book out of the drawer in the bedside table. He opened it and took out a needle with clear pink liquid in it. He took Buffy's arm and she jerked harder. He inserted the liquid and refilled the needle from a mini jar of what real Buffy guessed was the clear pink liquid. Dream Buffy's jerking came to a halt with her sobbing and her breathing evened out as she fell asleep.  
  
"We must figure out what's wrong with her quickly." Said Giles. He took Dawns hand and they stood and watched for a few minutes to see if she was ok for now. Just then Willow ran into the room with a book in her hand.  
  
"I found it! Listen..."_

Buffy woke up to Faith shaking her shoulder.  
  
"Buffy. We're landed. Time to get off the plane." Buffy got up and followed the others off the plane.  
  
Later  
  
After they rented cheap motels to save money Giles and Willow went to find houses that were for sale. They'd asked her to go a million times but Buffy just wasn't up to it. She was all of the sudden very tired so she just lay on her bed with Dawn playing with her hair. And soon after she fell asleep.  
  
The next morning  
  
"Buffy?" said Xander shaking one of his best friends shoulder. "Buffy wake up. We're going to check out a house that Willow and Giles found."


	7. ch7

Buffy and Dawn stepped onto the path that led to the front door of the house after Willow and Kennedy. Xander came up behind them with Giles and Faith. A few of the other Slayers had decided to come but the others were to tired. They all looked up at the house. It was big and pink and sort of Victorian looking. It was two stories and from what they could tell was very long. The door and window frames and trimming were white and there was a balcony surrounding the whole of the second story.  
  
"It's huge." Said Kennedy.  
  
"It's amazing and beautiful." Said Willow.  
  
"Can we have it?" asked Buffy. She seemed somewhat excited. It was the closest any of them had seen to excited or even happy since Spike had died.  
  
"Buffy, you haven't even had a look at the inside yet. Though I rather like the outside myself."  
  
"So let's go in." said Xander. They walked inside and looked around the porch. There was a nicely carved bench on one side and a closet on the other. The wallpaper was flowered and ugly.  
  
"We get this place and that's the first thing to go." Said Faith.  
  
"Yes, I would have to agree with you there, Faith." Said Giles.  
  
"Yeah." Said Buffy. She walked into the next room and gasped. It was a long hall lined with doors and archways and at the end was a large wooden staircase. "Wow."  
  
The first 3 rooms on the left were bedrooms with 2 single beds with bedside tables, 2 dressers and 2 closets. The next room, through an archway, was a large living room with a corner couch with a coffee table in front of it in one corner, a table and 2 chairs in another corner and a normal couch in front of a big TV, which was in another corner. The next room was another bedroom.  
  
The first room on the right side was a bathroom with a big bathtub Jacuzzi, a toilet and double sinks. The next was another bedroom. The next, through another archway was the kitchen. It had a long counter that took up the right and back walls only cut into by the Fridge and stove. There was an Island almost in the middle of the room with six stools. On the left side was a table with four chairs and a pantry. Next room was a dinning room that contained simply enough a long table surrounded by 12 chairs.  
  
The group looked through all the rooms and started up the stairs. "Giles? Can we get it? Please?" asked Willow.  
  
"I haven't even seen the upstairs and I want it." Said Buffy as they reached the second floor. Another long hallway.  
  
"You wanted it even before you saw the inside, B." said Faith.  
  
"I'm in love with this house Giles. We have to get it." Said Buffy.  
  
"Let's have a look at the upstairs before we make decisions." Said Giles.  
  
"Giles!" whined Xander making fun of the girls' tones. "I want it. It's all pretty and pink. Please?"  
  
"Shut up Xander." Willow said lightly slapping his arm. Buffy walked through the archway that led to the first room on the right of the stairs. It was a fairly large...empty room. There was another room in the corner that looked like it had been built in. Buffy opened the door. Empty.  
  
"Weird." She said. "Will, can you do a spell to see if theres anything invisible in these rooms?"  
  
"Sure." Said Willow. "Umm, I think I saw candles in the living room on the table. Xander could you?"  
  
"On my way." Xander headed back downstairs.  
  
"I've got matches in my purse just in case and...oh my necklace has a pentagram on it." Willow took off her necklace and laid it on the floor in the middle of room, then took the matches out of her bag. Xander came back with three candles and Willow placed them equally around the small pentagram. " I call upon thee Goddess Thespia, To lift thy vale and let be seen, What has been hidden within these walls."  
  
There was a burst of silver and then nothing. "Umm, ok, that didn't work." Said Willow.  
  
"You mean there's nothing in here?" asked Xander.  
  
"Just a big empty room?" asked Kennedy.  
  
"Usually, revealing spells don't go...umm...boom." Said Willow.  
  
"That's rather odd." Said Giles.  
  
"So whoever owned this house before was a Wicca? Yes?" said Buffy.  
  
"I suppose." Said Giles he took off his glasses and wiped them with a white cloth.  
  
"And the G-mans confused." Said Xander.  
  
"Not the only one." Said Faith.  
  
"Nope. We move on to the rest of the rooms and come back and figure this out after?" said Buffy. "Even though it has a creepy room that seems empty to anyone stupid, I still want the house."  
  
"Can we have it please?" asked Willow.  
  
"I'll taunt you with the time you ate those chocolate bars and..."Buffy was cut off.  
  
"Alright, we'll get it." He said. "But do not repeat that story to anyone."  
  
"Yay."  
  
They went on to look at the rest of the top floor. The next 3 rooms were large bedrooms with double four-poster beds, closets, dressers and double doors onto the balcony. Willow and Kennedy called the one next to the training room, Giles called the next one and Xander called the next one. The last room on the right was a smaller bedroom with two single beds, two dressers and two closets.  
  
There was a room right in the middle at the end of the hall. It was a bathroom with a bath/shower a toilet and a sink.  
  
The last room on the left was a large library with shelves lining the walls and some in the middle of the room. There was one round table by the door with six chairs surrounding it. That was where they lost Giles. The next room was another large bedroom except there was a set of bunk beds with a futon on the bottom instead of a double four-poster. Dawn called that one. The next on was another large bedroom, which Faith called. And the last one was...Huge! There was another room built into this one too. In the bedroom itself there was a large queen sized four-poster bed with a rocking chair next to it. A large walk-in closet with a dresser next to it and double doors out onto the balcony. The room built into it was a long bathroom. There was a Jacuzzi, a toilet and a sink, a sauna and a shower. Buffy claimed it before anyone could say anything. "Mine." She said and fell back onto the bed.  
  
"Hey Buff, wanna switch rooms?" asked Xander.  
  
"No." said Buffy. Giles then walked into the room with a book in his hand.  
  
"This house belonged to a Watcher over a century ago. His name was Sir Walter Hamburg. He was watcher to the slayer Ariel." He said. "It says here in his watchers journal that he put a spell on the training so that the contents of the room and the weapons room were hidden unless the spell was reversed by someone who would not use it for evil and was, conveniently, the current slayer."  
  
"Cool." Said Willow taking the book from Giles. "You mind if I read?"  
  
"No of course not." He smiled as Willow sat on the bed next to Buffy and flipped through the pages. "The journals of Sir Walter Hamburg are of the few that the council could not find. Though they tried without success for years."  
  
"Oh it says that Ariel was more interested in researching the demons she fought before hand than most slayers and that she was a very accomplished Wicca." Said Willow.  
  
"OK, Now I'm jealous, how come I don't get to be an accomplished Wicca?" said Buffy. 


	8. Very Imprtant Authors Note!

I forgot to put up this message earlier! I'm so sorry! I'm such a dummy. Ok this story is on hold until I get my other story up to par because this story has like 7 chapters and my other one only has 1 so yeah. As soon as I get 7 chapters up for 'From Light into Darkness' I will get chapter 8 of 'Always Yours' up. Chapter 8 is currently half written.  
  
Thanks,  
xoxHellzAngelxox 


	9. Very Important Authors Note Part 2!

Hey you guys....I'm so sorry this is taking so long! You're all going to kill me! My computer crashed and I'm desperately trying to rewrite everything I had that I didn't have posted from memory...so its going to take longer...I suck so much! I will wake up dead tomorrow I swear! I'm not going to make this authors note long so I can spend more time writing chapters so bye!

I love you! Sorry!

Nickie


	10. ch8

"She's pulling further and further away from us everyday. She's not happy. She's lost so much. I don't think she can take it anymore." Said Willow. Willow, Dawn, Faith, Giles and Xander sat in the living room of the house.

"I told you this was going to happen. You said she'd heal because she's Buffy, but a person can only take so much." Said Dawn.

"I know, Dawnie. I'm sorry."

"There has to be a way that we can help her." Said Xander.

"Yes, I suppose, but how?" asked Giles.

"I wonder if..." Faith stopped when they all heard Dawn speak quietly.

"She needs Spike."

"But he's dead." Said Giles.

"Umm, actually..." Andrew walked into the room. "He's in L.A with Angel."

"How do you know that?" asked Willow.

"Well, he tracked us down and he's been calling me once a week to see how everyone is and stuff." Said Andrew.

"Really?" asked Dawn she sounded excited.

"Yeah he asked about you and I told him you applied to college for September."

"We have to get him here." Said Willow.

"No you can't, he'll kill me for telling you. Said he has a plan or something."

"I don't care!" said Dawn. "If you don't call him I'll kick you're ass up and down the street."

"And if you've been updating him about us then why isn't he here with Buffy when she's like this?" asked Willow.

"Because I told him she was fine?"

"You're and idiot, Andrew." Said Xander.

Buffy stood on the balcony her arms folded over the rail with a blank look on her face. She went in side to her bathroom and tied her hair back, messily into a clip and splashed cold water on her face. She ran the bath and put in strawberry bubble bath. She slipped out of her clothes when it was full and slipped into the water under the bubbles. She laid her head back on the side of the tub and shut her eyes.

She lay in her bed curled in a ball. Shadows danced on the walls as Giles and Willow moved over a book in the corner pointing things out to each other. "Giles we need him. It says he's the only one that can help. We have to tell him about it."

"_Willow..."_

"_Look at her Giles. Think about everything that's happened to her. Do you really want to deny that all she needs right now is someone who would gladly give her his heart in a doggy bag if she asked?"_

"_No I don't suppose I could." He whispered after a long pause throughout which he thought._

"_Then you'll get him here?"_

"_Yes." The form on the bed shivered and pulled the blankets closer._

"_Close the doors Willow." Said Giles walking out of the room._

The next day Buffy, Faith, Dawn and Willow went for a walk and some girl talk.

"You should tell her." Said Faith out of nowhere.

"Tell who what?" asked Buffy.

"You that..." Willow trailed off.

"Buffy, he's alive. S..." Dawn was cut off when Buffy grabbed her stomach and doubled over in pain, gasping.

"Guys, I have to go back now. Right now." Buffy said. Faith and Willow supported her, one on each side, while Dawn ran back to tell Giles.

Dawn ran through the front door of the house and only stopped when she reached the bottom of the stairs so as to better be heard all around the house... "GILES!" ...though it wasn't needed. In 2 minutes tops every person in the house was standing in the hall or on the stairs.

"Dawn, What's the matter?" asked Giles.

"It's Buffy she was suddenly in a whole bunch of pain on our walk and I don't know why. Willow and Faith are bringing her back. They're about a block from here."

"What happened?"

"I don't know she just doubled over in pain. Willow and Faith and I were going to tell her about Spike."

"You were going to tell her?"

"She deserves to know Giles. It's because she thinks he's dead that she's so detached. What do you think will happen if we don't tell her?"

"We can't, Dawn. Not yet."

"Giles it's killing her."

"She'll be fine Dawn...Fine..."

Just then the person of recent subject, Willow and Faith walked through the door.

"Dawn? Why are you crying?" Asked Buffy.

"Nevermind, are you OK?" she replied.

"Yeah...it just...for a minute there it felt like someone stabbed me with a stake in the gut...again."

END! YAY!


End file.
